Comment être un bon larbin de Severus Snape
by Neyarchess
Summary: Ceci est un art qui nécessite l’aide de personne pouvant vous dire, vous expliquez et vous montrer comme atteindre ce stade final du simple élève stupide et innocent. C’est donc ici, que vous trouverez réponses à toutes vos questions. N’oubliez pas de pre
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages que voici ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon plus grand regret d'ailleurs). Ils sont tous à J.K.Rowling._

**Titre :**_ Comment être un bon larbin de Severus Snape._

**Résumé: **_Ceci est un art qui nécessite l'aide de personne pouvant vous dire, vous expliquez et vous montrer comme atteindre ce stade final du simple élève stupide et innocent. C'est donc ici, que vous trouverez réponses à toutes vos questions. N'oubliez pas de prendre des notes. _

**Rating: **_Hum, je ne pense choquer personne en mettant ce chapitre en Général. _

_Les pensées en italique sont celle de Fred ou George. Cela importe peu dans le contexte de l'histoire. Bonne lecture. _

**Comment être un bon larbin de Severus Snape.**

Inutile de nous présenter vu notre réputions à Howgarts. Nous avons décidé mon frère et moi de crée cette séance pour un but de vous enseignez cette art qui réside à être le meilleur des larbins du professeur de potion.

Nous ne nions pas que nous le haïssons et nous ne nous cachons pas des multiples farces que nous avons pu faire en cour de potion à son insu. J'espère que dans cette salle ne se trouve aucun Slytherin car je doute fort que nos propos futurs lui plairont.

Bien tout d'abord, si vous souhaitez partir avec un avantage, il vous faut être un Slytherin. Pas n'importe lequel bien sur. Non. Il faut tout d'abord qu'il haïsse ses autres camardes de maison, plus particulièrement les Gryffindor. Éprouvé de la répugnance envers Harry est aussi une bonne solution à envisager.

Avoir un sentiment proche du dégoût à l'égard d'Hagrid est une aptitude à avoir.

Aimer se sentir supérieur à toute autre personne est un atout indispensable à votre quête. Voir autrui se faire réprimander à votre place est une opportunité à saisir dès que vous en aurez l'occasion.

Se dire chaque jour, qu'un Slytherin à toujours raison sur ses propos et qu'il est bon, aide enormement à ce poste.

Posséder un goût pour le mal, le sang, les tortures, le sadisme et la violence sera votre bonus pour grimper au stade d'élève faux-cul hait par une grande majorité des élèves et craint si ce n'est pas respecté par tout les élèves.

Evidemment, ne vous attendez pas à voir Snape vous sourire ou vous contempler avec des yeux brillant voir larmoyant. Snape ne sourit jamais, sa bouche forme un rictus lorsqu'un élève (en général Gryffindor) se fait sévèrement sanctionner qui s'accentue par la sensation d'injustice que peut éprouver l'élève ou de rage contenu. S'il est innocent, le cœur de Snape –après des études mené avec grand sérieux nous pouvons confirmer nos dires, Snape possède bien un cœur…de pierre. Il fera donc un rictus semblable à une grimace mais rassurez vous : lorsque Snape ne vous porte pas dans son cœur et que vous êtes un Gryffindor, vous ne serez plus innocent. De plus, le « vrai » coupable sera si ce n'est pas un Slytherin sévèrement jugé donc estimez vous heureux de ne pas être à la place du fauteur de trouble.

Etre le larbin du professeur des potions signifie aussi : Exceller à son cour. Toutefois, être un Slytherin peut s'avérer utile. Des points en plus se perdront sûrement sur votre copie vous donnant largement plus que la moyenne.

Rapporter à votre maître de maison qu'un élève enfreint une règle de Hogwarts fera de vous un homme heureux pour le restant de la soirée. S'il s'agit de Potter ou de sa bande, vous serez l'élève le ou la plus heureux (se) du bahut mais aussi la plus hait des Gryffindor.

Rectification : Vous serez l'élève le ou la plus heureux (se) du bahut mais aussi la seconde personne le ou la plus craint(e) de tout Hogwarts. La première place étant occupé par Draco Malfoy le parfait Slytherin… et larbin de Snape.

Bien entendu vous pouvez l'imiter (Malfoy) mais ne vous étonnez pas si celui-ci vous tombe dessus à bras ouvert (j'opterai pour le poing…). Il pensera sûrement que vous vous moquez de lui (nous vous encourageons à le faire). Si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est qu'il déteste voir une autre personne l'imiter (un Malfoy à Hogwarts est amplement suffisant), sinon c'est qu'il n'aime pas votre visage (plus probable).

Avoir dès votre réveil une tête éprouvant du mépris envers autrui est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour votre carrière. N'oubliez pas de susurrer des menaces à plus faible que vous en vous disant sans cesse que ce ne sont que des nuisances à votre espèce.

Marcher avec un dos raide (à croire que l'on vous à planter un piquet au cul) avec un air lugubre (comme si le fait de côtoyer une race infiniment médiocre, stupide faible et inutile vous donnez une sensation de nausée).

Etre aussi pale que peut l'être un fantôme peut effrayer certaine personne. Surtout lorsque ladite personne tente de s'enfuir de Rusard ou Snape. Apparaissez subitement au détour d'un couloir avec cet air sinistre et vous pourrez entendre un doux son aigu sortir de la gorge de la personne que vous venez de terroriser à votre plus grand plaisir. Au passage, vous aurez aidé votre professeur de potion et son acolyte, Rusard à rattraper ce mauvais élève (le hurlement strident semblable aux cris que poussent les personnes en proie à une peur infâme, l'ayant trahi). Vous serez donc récompensé de votre charmante action ou sanctionner si vous n'êtes pas un Slytherin car vous n'étiez pas censé être dehors à cette heure aussi tardive. .

Nous vous recommandons par ailleurs de porter des vêtements sombres. L'effet de surprise s'accentuera.

Entraînez-vous, dans votre chambre à parler avec réluctance et mépris. Avoir un air pincé lorsque vous devez répondre à une personne inférieure à vous n'est pas interdit. Au contraire.

Adopter au plus vite ce proverbe si cela n'est pas déjà fait : la fin justifie tous les moyens.

N'oublier pas d'être systématiquement fourbe, rusé et discret. Cela vous servira si vous souhaitez devenir (presque) comme Severus Snape.

Oh bien évidemment votre cours de prédilection sera les potions.

Nous allons en terminer là. Cela devrait vous être amplement suffisant pour être un parfait larbin de Severus Snape.

Oh, avant de vous quitter (notre magasin de farce et attrape nécessite notre attention), nous vous rappelons qu'il vous faudra parfois laisser votre fierté de côté (uniquement en présence de votre aîné et maître Snape) et n'arrêtez jamais le fayotage.

_Wow, il y a du monde qui se ramène. Bon sang mais qu'est ce passe ici ? Il y a plus d'élève en infirmerie qu'en cour. A croire qu'ils passent le plus clair de leur temps à s'entre tue**r.**_

_**

* * *

**_**  
N/A :**_Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Personnellement j'ai bien aimé écrire cela._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages que voici ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon plus grand regret d'ailleurs). Ils sont tous à J.K.Rowling._

**Titre :**_ Comment être un bon larbin de Severus Snape._

**Résumé:**_Ceci est un art qui nécessite l'aide de personne pouvant vous dire, vous expliquez et vous montrer comme atteindre ce stade final du simple élève stupide et innocent. C'est donc ici, que vous trouverez réponses à toutes vos questions. N'oubliez pas de prendre des notes. _

**Rating:**_Hum, je ne pense choquer personne en mettant ce chapitre en Général. _

**N/A :**_Je sais, j'ai d'autres fics à publier mais histoire de vous faire patienter je publie ce chapitre. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! _

**N/A 2 :**_ Cette mini fic ainsi que les autres fic avec pour titre « Comment…. » sont en rapport avec ma fic Les débats d'Hogwarts. Celle-ci en revanche à un lien indirect vu que je n'en parle pas dans mes chapitres._

_Les pensées en italique sont celle de Fred ou George._

* * *

Dans une salle de classe…

* * *

- Comme vous vous en doutez, suite à de nombreuses lettres nous avons décidé de donner une suite à notre séance. Nous doutons de pouvoir poursuivre car, comme nous vous l'avons dit la première fois, notre emploi nous demande une présence continue. C'est donc sur des heures de fermeture que nous sommes venus ici. 

- Mon frère et moi (George) avons remarqué qu'il manquait certains détails forts utiles pour votre quête. Nous allons vous les donner... Ah, excusez moi...

* * *

Chuchotement.

* * *

- Oui Fred ? 

- D'après certaines de mes sources, deux autres cours ont lieu ici et l'un d'eux ne vas pas tarder à commencer.

- Quoi ? Quel cours ? Combien de temps avons nous ?

- Une demi-heure tout au plus.

* * *

Fin des chuchotements.

* * *

- Donc comme je vous le disais précédemment, nous avons omis certaines informations et les voici. N'oubliez pas de prendre des notes, nous ne répéterons pas. 

- Maintenant que vous avez les règles de base pour être un parfait larbin de Severus Snape ou sa copie conforme (c'est au choix), nous allons approfondir le sujet (nous précisons que Severus Snape n'a jamais consentit et ne consent toujours pas à être notre cobaye mais nous emploieront quand même ce terme car nous l'avons étudier non sans désagrément).

- Tout d'abord veiller à ne pas soigner systématiquement votre apparence. Cela peut vous paraître idiot, stupide et inutile mais c'est faux. Imaginez vous, habillé dans votre bel ensemble (coloré et attirant le regard bien entendu) avec un visage radieux. Vous êtes planté au beau milieu d'un couloir sombre et inquiétant et vous attendez avec impatience l'élève inconscient qui tente désespérément d'échapper à Rusard et Miss Teigne. Vous entendez ses pas rapides puis sa respiration. Vous pouvez même sentir sa peur, sa détresse. Et enfin, enfin il vous voit ! Il s'arrête brusquement et ses yeux s'arrondissent de surprise. Il vous regarde étrangement se demandant sûrement d'où vous sortez, pourquoi vous êtes là debout dans _ce _couloir précisément à cette heure de la nuit avant de se rappeler le pourquoi de sa course.

- Si cette scène vous arrive et bien sachez que vous êtes tout simplement nul. Pitoyable conviendrait mieux pour vous qualifier. Vous n'arrivez même pas à la hauteur du petit doigt de pied de votre maître bien aimé. Si nous devions vous notez alors nous aurons le regret de vous dire que vous ne frôlez pas le zéro mais le néant. Avez-vous déjà vu ou entendu dire qu'un élève était passé près de Severus Snape sans éprouver une once de peur ? Non. Car jamais cela ne c'est produit et ne se produira jamais. De son corps émane une aura incroyablement sombre et mystérieuse ce qui lui donne un aspect d'autant plus étrange. Son physique, sa carrure, sa prestance et son langage sont uniques mais peuvent être copiés par ses larbins.

- Voici donc ce que vous devez faire avant que cette scène n'arrive.

- Enlevez toute trace d'artifice sur votre corps, mains, visage et cheveux. Il en va de même pour les colorations. Pour les personnes ayant les cheveux blonds naturellement il serait judicieux pour vous d'opter une autre couleur comme le noir corbeau (le noir ne trahira jamais votre présence dans un endroit sombre contrairement au blond qui fera office de panneau lumineux).

- Votre regard doit aussi être aussi froid et dur que l'acier. Vos sentiments, tout ce que vous pouvez éprouver (que des choses immondes, abjectes) sur "ces espèces de larves" qui côtoie votre quotidien vous donnant une envie folle de les écraser sous votre talon, passeront et s'exprimeront à travers votre jargon. Il doit être supérieur à la moyenne (donc soutenu). Les mots doivent être choisi avec exactitude pour chaque personne. Ils doivent l'humilier, le blesser et lui faire mal. Vous devez donc connaître chaque point faible de votre victime et les utiliser dès que vous en aurez l'occasion (dès qu'il croise votre chemin, ouvre la bouche ou vous regarde trop longuement). Le ton joue aussi donc ne vous trompez pas. Si vous l'insulter avec un ton joyeux et dynamique, l'effet ne sera pas le même soyez en sûr.

- A présent vous pouvez attendre votre victime si comme nous venons de le dire, vous ne porter aucun accessoire fantaisiste sur vous, que votre aspecte semble légèrement négligé (Snape paraît sale de loin mais chose étrange, il connaît le sens du terme "se laver").

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous fracasser le nez à l'aide d'un mur, d'une porte ou d'un marteau (vous pouvez utilisez votre baguette vous saviez cela ?) pour obtenir ce même nez légèrement bossu (non Snape n'a jamais pratiqué et ne pratique pas le catch). C'est un de ses aspects et il le porte bien.

- Nous en avons déjà parler la dernière fois mais votre démarche est très importante car si vous marchez comme un canard avec les jambes arquées à droite et à gauche vous pourrez passer pour le descendent légitime de Rusard (accouplé avec Miss Teigne ou le cousin de Victor Krum, croisé avec un Comète 260), la copie anglaise du Bossu de Notre Dame, Quasimodo (surtout si votre dos semble voûté ou bossu). Remontez donc le torse. Plantez vous un balai au postérieur, cela sera douloureux les premières fois mais vous verrez cela facilitera la démarche à prendre et ensuite vous pourrez vous l'ôter _(et la mettre à une autre personne comme Malfoy)._

- Le concernant choisir plusieurs attitude vis à vis de lui (la fouine bondissante et non Snape).

- Vous pouvez être comme Snape. C'est à dire que vous le favoriserez à la moindre occasion, le défendrez contre la plupart des problèmes (qu'il rejettera sur votre entière responsabilité, un Slytherin profite de tous les moyens pour se sortir d'un ennui), l'avantagerez dans n'importe quelle situation et le chouchouterez (je choisirais si j'étais vous un gâteau rempli d'acide mortel voir si ce n'est pas assez mettre dans sa nourriture du détergent mélangé aux morts aux rats moldues).

- Bien, c'est sur ces conseils que prend fin cette heure de détente pour nous.

* * *

_Merci à Yoko, Lutin Malefique, __Bohemio__, Buzame, __Jwulee__, Love Draco Malefoy__ pour vos revews !  
_


End file.
